Weird World
Weird World is a 2018 British/American 3D computer-animation fantasy comedy-drama adventure film produced and released by Walt Disney Pictures. Plot TBA Voice cast *Richard Ayoade as George Jacqueline, the film's main protagonist, who is a psychopathic former punk rocker who is known and loved by every citizen of Rainbow City, his hometown. He can get nervous when answering a question, which can lead him to getting them wrong, even the most simplest ones, but makes it up for his charm and relaxation. He is also childish and curiously innocent. He does tasks differently to how it's done normally like painting things with a knife or making coffee in a food blender. His head is a bomb and he is able to remove it with ease, for emergencies or maybe for a game of basketball, or in his case, basketbomb. *Ellie Goulding as Stephanie, the film's deuteragonist, a kind, caring and smart cyborg gem warrior with two pearls in her forehead and back. However, Stephanie is very shy and keeps many things to herself, like her relationship with romantic partner, Eleanor, George's mother. But, she often makes cute faces and sometimes funny face reactions. She only likes to eat certain things, like fruit, marshmallows and Oreos, her favourite food. She adores them, especially with a glass of milk. *Jennifer Saunders as Eleanor Jacqueline, the film's tritagonist, George's mother and Stephanie's romantic partner. She used to fight along Stephanie all the time, until during a fight, when an explosion inside a cave cost her powers and nearly her life. She never returned and currently resides in Rainbow City with George and Craig. She thinks she knows more than she really does and hates to be embarrassed about it. She can also get worried easily and just stress out like mad. *Adam Sandler as Craig, the film's other tritagonist, who is a blue cycloptic egg who bounces on a spring and wears a silver top hat. He lives for any of 2 things - being extremely stupid and dumb, leading to lacking knowledge and building up stupidity, which annoys the others very easily, or to eat everything around him and I mean everything, not just food, but he can also eat things like a car, a TV or a dishwasher. He is also embarrassing at dancing. *Martin Clunes as King Axecutioner, the film's main antagonist, who on the outside seems like a cool and loyal king snake, but on the inside, he is a cruel and terrifying fiery serpent who stole a powerful axe, so he could destroy Weird World and rebuild it. He is also known for getting many of his words and sentences mixed, by accidentally saying something that sound similar to what he actually meant to say. *Nicholas Lyndhurst as Sponghuck, a KitKat and Marmite loving former burglarizing sponge, who is a grumpy guts and nothing impresses him at all. He never stops complaining about anything. He was once a celebrate, but lost his fame, which may be why he is always grumpy. Either that, or because he always gets up on the wrong side of the bed. However, Sponghuck is a scaredy cat and has a fear for absolutely everything. *Harrison Ford as Tyler, a shy and kind elderly tomato. Tyler doesn't talk as much as everyone does and usually only says a few words per line. He is very protective of his house in his original hometown - Sun City located in the Sun, doing as much as he can to stop anyone from invading or destroying it. Tyler doesn't talk as much as everyone does and usually only says a few words per line. Plus, he's very clumsy. *Ade Edmondson as Scooter, a smart, layed back and cool snowball, who's a keen inventor, building useful things to help his friends out. He is a bit of a nerd and he is a master of ice sports, from ice hockey to skiing to his favourite - ice skating. He has a bright light surrounding him, which changes colour depending on his mood. He is also allergic to everything, sneezing out frost, which is frosty enough to freeze anything. *Nicki Manji as Josie, who likes things to go her way and can be a bit bossy. She is a master prankster and likes to tease the others, although this can get her in trouble. She has incredible strength and can lift houses and even mountains. She may be the strongest of the team, but she's also the most sensitive. She suffers from a lack of confidence and likes sticking to the sidelines. She just needs love and affection. *Matt Lucas as Bash, a crazy yellow pepper who apparently finds everything hilarious. He is laughing all the time, even when he's angry, scared or sad. At first, his laughing my seem like fun, but later on, it starts to get irritating. There is one way to stop him laughing - tell him a joke as he just doesn't get them. As a child, he gained glaucoma in his left eye and he has since been fitted with an ocular prosthesis. Are you excited for this film? This film looks boring. Next! This film doesn't look too good This film looks good This film is gonna be great I am totally excited! Who's your favourite main character? George Jacqueline Stephanie Eleanor Jacqueline Craig King Axecutioner Sponghuck Scooter Tyler Josie Bash Cameos Production TBA Release TBA Reception Critical reception Weird World has recieved universal critical acclaim. The review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes reports that 99% of critics gave the film a positive review based on 234 reviews, with an average score of 9.0/10. The site's consensus states: "Creatively animated and masterly written, for some of it's weird elements, Weird World is always touching, hilarious, action-packed, and certainley part of the library of Disney classics. Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 from top reviews from mainstream critics, calculated a score of 92 based on 72 reviews, indicating "Universal acclaim." Critics mainly praised the film's comedy scenes, concept, voice cast, music, poignant subjects and action sequences. Trivia *It is the tenth highest grossing Disney film of all time. *It is the fourth best reviewd animated Disney film on Rotten Tomatoes, only beaten by Pinnochio, Fantasia and Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. It's also the best reviewed CGI animated Disney film. Gallery Logo Variations for the Film Walt Disney Pictures After the curved line draws, The logo transforms into Rainbow City. Transcripts Main transcripts Coming Soon! Trailer transcripts Coming Soon! Credits Category:Walt Disney Films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Action Category:Fantasy Category:Disney films Category:2018 Category:PG Category:Real-D 3D Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:IMAX films Category:Family Category:CGI Films